It's all just a little bit of history repeating
by Fissie
Summary: Short one-shot fic I just had to write, sorry. Isn't it annoying how history can repeat itself? Not really, when you enjoy pissing off a fellow teammate.


Disclaimer: Not mine (Duh)

A/N I just reposted this, because I didn't like the format, the story's still the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's all just a little bit of history repeating. _

Fissie

_Saturday - One o'clock in the afternoon.  
_  
The sun shone brightly, the birds sang happily and the people in at mansion were cheerfully doing whatever it was they did on days that even their greatest enemies were enjoying life. This is how a optimist would define today. For Remy, however, the sun shone like hell, the birds sang like hell and the people at the mansion could go to hell. It was way too early and way too sunny for a tired, ill-tempered Cajun. But still he managed to get up, driven by a strong need to drink psychotic amounts of coffee. So, he walked into the kitchen.

''How was last night, Cajun?'' Obviously this was not something the kid wanted to talk about.

''Had better.''

''You lose?'' This dry comment startled the Cajun into a more awakened state than he was a few seconds ago. Insulting his capability of card-playing was insulting the very foundations on which his life stood. This man, Wolverine, had crossed the line, but Gambit kept his temper.

''I never lose.'' He tried to pull a smirk on his face even though he was still angry, but Logan knew he was lying. The kid lost. O yeah, big time.

''You lost, Gumbo. I can smell it.'' Remy was now fully awake and narrowed his eyes, ready to counter this absurd insult. Then Scott walked in.

''Who lost what?'' He asked confused.

''The Cajun lost at playing poker.'' Then Bobby walked in. Great, a family reunion, not the kind of thing Remy enjoyed.

''Wow, you lost? I didn't think that was possible! Mr. Cheat lost at a game?''

''I didn' lose! An' I don' cheat...'' At this comment Logan, Scott and Bobby looked at him with unbelief in their eyes.

''...much. Not wid you anyway, I win widout cheatin' from you anyday.'' Remy snorted and took another sip of his coffee.

''So,'' Scott ventured. "How much did you lose?'' Everyone was curious and looked at Remy. Tension was in the air. A tiny voice in the back of Remy's head kept saying: 'piss offScott, piss off Scott, as much as you can'. This voice had been there since he joined the team, it was a pleasant voice Remy did not mind listening to.

''Four hundred.'' He replied dryly. Of course, this answer pissed Scott off, as he went into glorious-leader- wise-lesson-mode.

''You think you can just get away with that?! Gambit, have you got no responsibility whatsoever? I mean, four hundred dollars?!''

''Non'' This was getting better and better.

''No what?''

''No four hundred dollars.''

''What? Than what?'' Scott's voice became more and more irritated. Logan admitted to himself that he loved the Cajun when he pissed of Scott, something Remy did quite often.  
''Four hundred thousand dollars.''

''Scott?'' Bobby decided that the silence Scott was now giving them was not a good sort of silence.

''That's a lot o' money, kid.''

''Oui.''

-------------

Sometimes, history repeats itself. It's the reason everyone has history lessons. Sometimes history repeats itself very quickly.

-------------

_Sunday - One o'clock in the afternoon. _

The sun shone brightly, the birds sang happily and the people in at mansion were cheerfully doing whatever it was they did on days that even their greatest enemies were enjoying life. A certain Cajun went down the stairs driven by a strong need to drink psychotic amounts of coffee. He walked into the kitchen.

''How was last night, Cajun?'' Logan, Scott and Bobby were already in the kitchen. Waiting for him, no doubt, he told them yesterday he would go out tonight again and they were now waiting for him and having lunch. A smirk appeared on the Cajuns face.

''Don't tell me you lost again? Gambit, really you need to understand…'' Scott began.

''I never lose.'' Remy interrupted the new speech Scott had prepared. History does annoyingly repeat itself. Scott sighed.

''So,'' Scott ventured yet again ''How much did you lose this time?''

''I tol' you, I never lose and derefore I didn' lose. I won.'' Remy replied dryly.

Scott raised an eyebrow and asked. ''How much.''

''Two.''

''Two hundred thousand dollars?'' Scott went into calculating-glorious-leader-mode. That would still mean a total loss of two hundred thousand dollars. he thought. The trail of thoughts continued: Were does he get the money from anyway? Or is that a weird question to ask when a thief is involved? His thoughts were interrupted by a smirky Cajun answer.

''Non,'' This is too much fun. Remy thought. ''Two million.'' Remy said.

''Two...mill…million…two…''

''Scott?'' Bobby decided that the rambling Scott was now giving them was not a good sort of speech.

''That's a lot o' money, kid.''

''Oui.''

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for the reviews. It's nice knowing you liked it.


End file.
